Shake it up Demigods!
by Alicia Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: They're lives were normal until they discovered they were half-bloods. Join Cece, Rocky and the gang as they go on demigodish adventures! Rocky also carries the Mark! (Hint Hint!)


**A/N: Here's a new story I HAD to write down. Keep in mind Cece and Rocky are using a recorder so you may hear some parts where Cece is talking to Rocky and Vice versa. Those parts will be in parentheses. ENJOY! :)**

**Arachnne teaches Algebra?**

Rocky's POV

I'm not normal. Seriously if you find this, bury it unless you know your one of us. This can't get in the wrong hands! Alright don't say I didn't warm you. I'm Rockelle Blue (Cece stop laughing at my name!) or aka Rocky. Me and Cece are...different from most kids. We mede this so we could tell our AMAZING story. (I'm being sarcastic!) Anyways here's how it all began, for me anyway

It was a cool Monday in Chicago, I was getting ready to go to school but I felt nervous all of a sudden. I felt like I was being watched "Something isn't right" I muttered "

What isn't right?" I heard someone say Turning around, I gasped my mom was standing next to my bed. She was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with matching blue pants and a gold watch. Concern was evident on her face.

"Mom! Er...I..It's nothing." (I know I'm a terrible liar) "Ok. Hurry up! You have to get to school." She said, walking out the door. I threw on my pink, sparkly, striped shirt, denim ruffled skirt, black leggings and turquoise high-tops. Grabbing my backpack, I climbed out the fire escape, to Cece's house. (No I won't use the regular door. I wanna make an entrance Cece)

A word about Cece before you meet her. (Stop glaring at me, I won't make you look bad.) She has long redish orange hair, brown eyes and is an excellent dancer. She's living with her mom and brother Flynn, because her dad left her family when she was 3. "Hey Hey Hey!" I shouted, climbing into the window. "Hi Rocky!" She said, hugging me. Today Cece was wearing a bronze colored tank top, with a jean vest over it, gray leggings and bronze colored high-tops. For a D+ student she has an A+ in style. (Well it's true.)Grabbing her backpack, then grabbing my hand, we walked out the door.

30 minutes later...

I feel like I'm being watched. I decided to ask Cece about it "Cece do you ever get the feeling your being watched?" I asked She froze, a look of fear on her face. "Yeah I got that feeling this morning." So I wasn't the only one. I brushed the feeling aside, walking to History, my least favorite class. I hate that class, my teacher, Ms Sansuite doesn't like me. She thinks I'm an "overacheiver" Says the woman who runs an Algebra class! Anyway in class here's what happened: "What are the names of the three major Greek Gods?" She asked "What?" Everyone asked. Greek gods had NOTHING to do with Algebra. But I raised my hand

"Rockelle?" She used my real name, making the class burst into laughter My face felt warm. Tears threatened to fall, but I managed to keep them in

"It's..." I couldn't answer. I was too embarrassed

"Well?"

"I don't know." I replied Silence fell over the classroom. She hissed. You heard me! My Algebra teacher hissed at me! That wasn't a good sign. At all.

"Come with me to the hall Rockelle." My heart started to pound. I'd never gotten sent out to the hall with a teacher unless it was to get an award. That wasn't the reason this time. I walked out the door. Closing it, Ms Sansuite laughed evily. "And the council said your the next one to carry the Mark of Athena. Ha! You barely even know the Big Three names!"

"Mark of Athena? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked "Oh you know EXACTLY what this has to do with. Confess and your death will be painless." My head started to spin. Did a teacher just threaten to kill me? And What do I know about this? "You don't know yet who you are? Even better!" She smiled From there things got a little scary. Ms Sansuite sprouted eight spider legs and grew like 20 feet tall. I shuddered. "Remember me?" She asked, laughing maniacally. 20 foot spider. Mark of Athena. It all made sense.

Ms Sansuite was Arachne, Athena's enemy in Greek mythology, slayer of demigods.

**A/N: Well here's the first chap. As you can see, I made a HUGE revision. It doesn't look like one big paragraph. Anyways again I hope Rocky doesn't sound OOC. **


End file.
